Love At The Same Time
by ShibaOokami
Summary: Kiba needs to ask Hinata a question. Will she have lunch with him or not? It's not a date but does he want it to be? And how is Naruto involved with Hinata crying! What will Kiba do? Will it affect their friendship? Find out in this one-shot. I suck at summaries but I hope you'll read this.


**Hey everybody! This is my first story so sorry for any OOCness. Anyways enjoy the one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did there would be more Gaara and Team Eight. (That's Hinata's team right?)**

** Love At The Same Time**

It was an average sunny and warm day. The forest was full of lush green trees and complete stillness. In one of those trees was a ten-year-old girl with short blue hair. She looked at the forest floor in sadness and sighed.

"Why am I so weak," she asked herself.

"HINATA!"

She turned around only to have the breath knocked out of her. They fell to the ground with a thud and a grunt. She gasped at the slight pain in her back but thanked her ninja training for getting her used to worst pain than what she was experiencing now. She looked up at the person who caused their fall and almost smiled. It was a boy her age with brown spiky hair that reached his dark eyes. He also had red upside down triangles on both his cheeks- a well-known family trait. His smile was so big that it showed his wolf like fangs-which was also a family trait. She was about to ask what was wrong when she noticed their position. She blushed and started to stutter.

"K-K-Kiba! C-Can you p-please get o-off?"

"Oh! Sorry."

He got up on his feet and held out his hand. She took it happily and brushed off her clothes after she stood up. She was about to ask again what was wrong, but was again interrupted by the situation. He was staring at her which made her blush even deeper than before. Her hands went up to her chest to do the nervous habit she never could get rid of. She forced her hands to her sides before she could start her unbreakable habit. She hated it, her habit, because it showed weakness. At least that's what her father says. She always wondered if she could make her father proud. Hinata was so lost in her own thoughts that she forgot about Kiba.

Of course, Kiba was stuck in his own world as well. He couldn't stop thinking about how cute her blush was. The thought was erased before it could fester though. This was his friend; his small, shy friend Hinata, of all people! Besides, she was in love with Naruto; the famous knuckle-headed ninja of Konoha. He shook his head and was brought back to reality. He looked at Hinata and saw the internal battle she was having. He also saw some leaves in her hair from the fall. He reached out to take them out and the sudden contact made her jump. But she let him take out the leaves and waited. Kiba then suddenly remembered why he ran into her in the first place.

"Hey, Hinata. I got a question for you," Kiba started. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch with me."

"Huh?" She blushed and her eyes widened. He loved those eyes. They were pale lavender with no pupils. At first they freaked him out but he grew to love them. He loved that they were different from the other Hyuuga's eyes, which were a cold emotionless white.

"Well, you see. I won some lunch tickets a while back and asked Shino if he wanted to go. We made arrangements for today but he canceled last minute; saying something about how he needed to catch bugs or something. Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to go. So, do you?" He took the last leaf and started to twist it between his index finger and thumb.

"O-Of course, Kiba-kun. I-I-I would love t-to go," she replied.

"Great! Let's go." He dropped the leaf and grabbed her hand. Dragging her with him, they went to lunch at Ichiraku's.

About twenty minutes later they finally arrived at Ichiraku's. With Kiba still holding her hand they started to go inside. They stopped when they heard a familiar voice. Kiba dropped Hinata's hand and sighed. He didn't need to look back to know that Hinata was blushing. In front of them was the knuckle-head himself, Naruto.

"Hey, another bowl of ramen," yelled Naruto.

Hinata had one foot outside, ready to run away. Why did Naruto have to be here now? Why couldn't he have one day without ramen? Of course that wasn't possible but it would've helped. Before she could run like the wind Kiba grabbed her hand again and forced her inside. And before she could protest he pushed her on a chair to Naruto's right and sat down next to her. She froze. She has never been this close to Naruto without fainting within ten seconds before! She felt proud of herself. Maybe she was getting stronger.

"Oh! Hey guys. What's up? When did you get here," Naruto asked.

"Geez, Naruto. Can't you get your head out of the bowl for one second? We've been here for a while." Kiba turned to the lady behind the counter. "We'll have one beef and one regular, please."

"You got it," she said as she wrote down the order.

"Yo, mutt, don't make fun of me! By the way, where's Akamaru? Does he fleas? Oh, poor thing," Naruto said sarcastically.

Kiba bristled. "He's not here because I knew they wouldn't allow animals here. And don't you dare call me a mutt again," Kiba warned.

"Yeah, yeah." They kept throwing insults at one another until they heard a soft laugh. They both shut their mouths and looked down at Hinata. She was trying to stop her laugh behind her hand but was failing. Both boys stared at her but laughed along as well. Both Kiba's and Hinata's meals were set in front of them and the three of them kept a nice conversation. But it was the calm before storm.

"NARUTO! You ramen-loving idiot, we have to go," yelled a pink-haired girl.

The said idiot turned around to see his beloved Sakura. Hinata instantly felt miserable. She knew that Naruto was in love with Sakura but she didn't' want to give up her love for Naruto. Even if it caused her pain; which it did and Kiba knew that. He looked at Hinata and wanted to comfort her, but held back.

"Hey Sakura. I'll be there in a minute, just let me finish," Naruto told the pinkette.

"Well, hurry up. We'll be later than Kakashi-sensei." She smiled because everyone knows how late he always is.

Naruto smiled as well and gulfed down the rest of his ramen. He set some money on the table and told the lady behind it bye. Before he told Kiba and Hinata bye as well he said something to them.

"I got to go. I'll see you guys later. Hey, maybe we could do this again. But the next time let's invite Sakura-chan and it could be like a double date." He smiled at the thought and left towards Sakura's direction. Hinata looked at her half eaten ramen and felt unshed tears in her eyes. She tried to keep them in before Kiba could notice. She stood up suddenly but kept her head down.

"S-S-Sorry, Kiba-kun. I-I have to g-go." She turned and ran out the door. Kiba knew she was about to cry; after all he knew her better than anyone. He gave the lunch tickets that he won to the lady who took their order and followed Hinata. She was fast but he was just a bit faster. When he finally caught up to her, he grasped her elbow and turned her around. His heart reached out to her when he saw what she looked like. Her eyes had tears pouring out of them, leaving tear tracks on her cheeks. She was sniffling and red rings were starting to form around her eyes.

"I k-know he will never l-l-like me," she stated.

"Hinata," Kiba tried to comfort her but she went on.

"Don't l-lie to me! We all know it! He likes S-S-Sakura. He would n-n-never fall in love with a w-weakling like me."

"Hinata," Kiba said a little more fiercely but she still went on.

"I mean w-who would l-like a w-w-weakling! N-No one! N-No one will ever l-like me."

Before she could say more she felt two arms encircle her. She heard a voice tell her words of comfort.

"It's okay. You can cry now, no one is around." She let loose after hearing that and cried for hours. When she finally stopped they both noticed it had turned dark outside. They had been in the park that Kiba always took Akamaru to play around in. Kiba tightened his grip on Hinata so she wouldn't see his face for what he was about to say.

"If no one likes you in the future then don't worry. I-I'll be the one to l-l-like you; I promise." He blushed so red that you couldn't tell where the triangles on his cheeks were.

He was so embarrassed until he heard laughing from Hinata. It was music to his ears but he couldn't help but be a little insulted.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry. I shouldn't b-be laughing but t-that was pretty humiliating." She had a very soft laugh. He was upset but her laugh was contagious. Hinata kept thinking if Naruto is really the one for her. She looked at Kiba and knew the answer. Kiba kept denying his feelings all day but when she looked at him with those eyes he knew what it was that needed to be done.

15 years later

"Mori! Daichi! Get in your pajamas," yelled a deep male voice.

He hated this time of the day. It's the same thing over and over. Whenever it was bedtime the twins refused to go to bed. They would always run around and avoid their dad. They would keep running around as much as their four-year-old bodies would allow. They would at least if their mother wouldn't catch them and get them ready for bed before they reached their limit. They always complained that she had the Byakugan and they couldn't use theirs yet, so it was unfair. They had their mother's eyes but their dad's hair color and the same upside down red triangles on their cheeks. The girl twin, Mori, had long brown hair that reached the middle of her back while the boy twin, Daichi, had short spiky brown hair.

"Alright, now it's time to go to bed," said the mother after she wrestled to get them in their night time clothes. She was a beautiful woman, with her long blue hair and gentle eyes; they always wondered why all the men didn't go after her. 'Probably because of the possessive husband,' they thought. He was the exact opposite of the mom. He had wild brown hair and was tan while the mom was porcelain white. After they were in bed and, like always, the mom and dad were talking something came up.

"Hey Kiba?"

"Yeah, Hinata?"

"Remember the promise you made me when we were little?"

"Ha-ha. Yeah, I remember. I could never forget that day."

"Me too."

"After all, it was the day I fell in love with you," they said in unison. They looked at each other and did what they always did. They laughed.

**I hope you enjoyed the story! I need reviews, so read and review. I live for the reviews. Thanks and bye.**


End file.
